Reprisal
by Opacus Virago
Summary: Kagome is the wife of the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the known world. His exiled half brother, Inu-Yasha, is angry and looking for revenge. He kidnaps Kagome, and the two embark on the adventure of a lifetime and find love in the process.


A.N.: Alright my second Inu-Yasha fic. I am so proud of myself. Okay this will be an Inu/Kag fic with some Mir/San and possibly some Sess/Rin in later chapters. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but if I did, Sesshoumaru and Kouga would be my love slaves.  
  
******   
  
"My lady, time to wake, Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence in his chambers."  
  
Kagome Higurashi groaned. "Gods it's so early."  
  
"Not too early my lady." The servant said.  
  
Kagome sat up and took a dress from the servant. "I'll be down in a few minutes."   
  
The servant nodded curtly and left.  
  
"I can't believe he requests my presence this early." Kagome mumbled. "He is so inconsiderate."  
  
*  
  
After dressing, Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru's chambers.  
  
Knocking on the enormous door, she entered and bowed.  
  
"My lord, you requested me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stand." He said.  
  
She obeyed reluctantly.   
  
"Kagome, my presence is requested in another country and I will not be here for a few weeks."  
  
Kagome could have jumped for joy. Her mood was instantly lightened.   
  
She had been arranged to marry Sesshoumaru when she was 14 years old and he was 19, considering her kingdom was the most powerful human kingdom, their fathers thought it would be a good combination. Sesshoumaru's father had been the ruler at the time but his father died in a battle with Cat demons and Sesshoumaru took over everything.  
  
He exiled his younger half brother, who he had many a feuds with, and married a reluctant Kagome when she was 16. Kagome had never been a big fan of Sesshoumaru and knew she couldn't bring herself to ever love him, but somewhere she knew he didn't love her either. He was a leader, had other things to do. He treated his lands fairly, kept everything in balance and everyone was happy, well almost everyone. Some countries were trying to rebel and other groups were trying to overthrow him, and his brother Inu-Yasha was said to still be around and angry, Kagome to this day still had yet to understand the rivalry and anger that was shared between the brothers. She knew Sesshoumaru could have executed Inu-Yasha, but he only exiled his younger brother, meaning somewhere Sesshoumaru cared for Inu-Yasha a little bit. Kagome had never met Inu-Yasha or seen how he acted with Sesshoumaru but she knew the two were both powerful.  
  
Even though he was king and could get whatever he wanted, Sesshoumaru treated Kagome with respect and never touched her. It was strange. The two had been married for six years and hadn't even shared an intimate moment. A kiss on the check or hug for the public but besides that it was nothing. The two even slept in separate bedrooms. But they were happy with this arrangement and the wealth from being a Queen of all the lands kept her family happy so Kagome kept up the charade.  
  
Kagome was cut from her musings by Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"There will be guards here to protect you." Sesshoumaru said. "I leave tonight."  
  
"I see, may I ask what the country needs my lord for?"   
  
"You may leave now, Kagome. I will see you at dinner." Sesshoumaru said, looking back to his documents.  
  
Kagome frowned. She hated when he would just blow her off with nothing but a cold word. She bowed and left the room. She may have respected Sesshoumaru but she wasn't very fond of him. He was cold and distant, he wouldn't even talk to her, his wife, maybe that was why they didn't even have a friendship. Kagome sighed and walked to her garden, it always made her feel better.  
  
*  
  
They ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Servants lined around the table and Jaken, Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant, stood by his lord, patiently waiting.  
  
Kagome had always liked messing with Jaken, it was funny to see him start babbling incoherently when she twisted his words around.  
  
"Kagome, I will be leaving now." Sesshoumaru said. "I will see you in two weeks."  
  
Kagome found it hard to keep the smile off her face. "Okay my lord. Goodbye."  
  
Sesshoumaru left the room, Jaken in tow behind him.  
  
"No Sesshoumaru for two weeks!" Kagome whispered excitedly. She could have danced and danced.  
  
"Speaking of dancing." Kagome said, getting an idea, "I'm sure there is some type of festival going on tonight."  
  
Kagome walked to her room. She was going to the festival, but she would have to disguise herself or the commoners would know who she was.   
  
She found her cloak and borrowed some clothes from a servant, the garments were simple yet sophisticated.   
  
The garments were one suit. Looking like something a miko would wear. The top part was white and accented her figure well. The bottom was red.   
  
She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and checked herself in the mirror. Kagome was sure she didn't look much like a queen.   
  
She put her cloak on and walked out onto her balcony. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had guards all around the palace, so she had to creep down her balcony.  
  
"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Now or never Kagome."  
  
She climbed over the ledge and onto a vine catch, and easily climbed down into the court yard, quickly she made her way to the castle gates and climbed over them.   
  
Jumping the last few feet, she stopped and breathed the cool night air.  
  
"Time to have fun!" She whispered excitedly  
  
The festival was hard to miss. The streets were decorated with all types of paper mache and fires were ablaze for light. The hyper melody of the dance music filled the air and Kagome joyously jumped in with a group of dancers.  
  
She was going to have fun tonight.  
  
*  
  
"Phew, man I am thirsty." Kagome said, taking a cup of golden liquid from a drink stand and gulping it down. She found she liked the taste and took another.  
  
"Are you sure you should be drinking that stuff, that fast, miss?"   
  
Kagome looked toward the source of the voice. A dark haired man in purple priest robes stood before her. He was handsome with dark grey eyes and a very soft expression. He didn't have the cold stone beauty of Sesshoumaru, instead he held a natural soft handsomeness that Kagome found she liked.  
  
He took her hand in his, "May I ask this beautiful woman what her name is?"  
  
"Kag-" Kagome cut herself off. She couldn't tell her real name. "Kikyuo."  
  
"Kag Kikyuo? That is a strange name." The man enquired.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No my name is Kikyuo."  
  
"I see." He kissed her hand. "My name is Miroku and I was wondering if you would do the honor of baring my child?"  
  
A vein pulsed in Kagome's head and her eyes darkened considerably. "What?" She asked critically.  
  
"Would you bare my-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Kagome hit him over the head. Hard.  
  
Miroku fell to the ground and grunted in pain. "Ouch."  
  
Kagome dusted off her hands. "Humph you jerk. You never ask women to bare your children when you just meet them!"  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Miroku said, standing, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"Promise." Miroku said.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat up in her soft bed and stretched. Her night spent with Miroku was fun, although she did slap him a few times for not respecting her personal space, all in all she liked him.  
  
She stood up and opened the curtain of her window, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her.  
  
*  
  
"That's the queen?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yes idiot, so shut up before someone hears us!" A second male voice hissed frantically.  
  
*  
  
She walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothing, when she heard her window open. She turned around and saw two men in her room, both had clothes over their faces, so she couldn't tell who they were.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked afraid.  
  
"Kikyuo?" One male asked.  
  
Kagome recognized that voice. "Miroku? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah great Miroku you blew it!" Another male yelled irately and tore off his mask.  
  
"She can't be the queen, she was at the festival last night. Her name is Kikyuo, that's not Queen Kagome!" Miroku said pointing at the curious Kagome.  
  
Kagome studied the face of the silver haired male. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Are you Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
The silver haired male smirked. "Yes I am and I am here to kidnap my brother's wench."  
  
Kagome panicked. She couldn't take on Miroku and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"But that's not Kagome, that is Kikyuo. Royalty does not go to festivals of commoners." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome took her chance to yell. "GUARDS!!! GUARDS HELP!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku looked at each other and chased the screaming Kagome around.  
  
"Get her to shut up!" Inu-Yasha yelled, "She'll blow everything!"  
  
Miroku jumped on Kagome and caught her by the waist.  
  
"GUARDS!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth, only to be bitten.   
  
"OW!" He yelped and pulled his hand away.  
  
The enormous door opened and a woman entered. She was dressed in a flowered kimono and her long hair was pulled into a pony tail.  
  
"What's going on here!" She yelled and spied the two men in the room. Inu-Yasha closed the door to the room quickly and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"We're here to kidnap Queen Kagome."  
  
The woman stared at Inu-Yasha and laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
The woman who was known as Sango, a guard of Kagome, had been taught to try and pass herself off as the queen, in order to protect the queen and she wanted to protect Kagome for the honor of royalty.   
  
"For I am Queen Kagome, and my fighting skills far exceed your own, Inu-Yasha!" Sango hissed.  
  
"No I am Queen Kagome!" Kagome yelled from her position. Sango turned to Kagome and looked at the Queen as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"No simple minded servant, I am the Queen. How dare you insult my honor?"   
  
"How dare you insult my honor!" Kagome said, clearly outraged, "I AM Queen Kagome."  
  
"No servant I am Queen." Sango said through gritted teeth.  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha watched the argument pass back and forth between the two women.   
  
"I think the one with the ponytail is Queen Kagome." Miroku whispered to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What no way! She is!" Inu-Yasha said, pointing to the real Kagome.  
  
"Either one could be it. Maybe we should take both of them." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I wish there was only one but it seems like the only way. Damn these conniving wenches."  
  
"I told you servant I am Queen Kagome!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No I am- AH!"  
  
Inu-Yasha hoisted the real Kagome over his shoulder and turned ot the window.  
  
"Put her down Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled getting ready to attack. Miroku hit Sango in the back of the head with his staff, knocking her unconscious. He caught the woman before she hit the floor and hoisted her over his shoulder like Inu-Yasha with Kagome.  
  
"You'll never get away with that you big jerks!! Sesshoumaru will hear of this travesty and come after you two lunk heads for me and Sango!" Kagome fussed and struggled in Inu-Yasha's grip.  
  
"Oh will you just shut up!" Inu-Yasha yelled, making his way to the forest with Miroku trailing behind him. 


End file.
